Here with me: The Continued Story
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: Ok, so there I was, working on Ch.4 for 'A Dancer's' when I found this file. It's a continuation to my Michi/Ruka fic 'Here With Me'. Please review.


OK, hi

OK, hi. I'm back, joy to all of you, hehehe. Any way, I got a lot of good ideas for a sequel to my Haruka and Michiru fic 'here with me'. I don't want to say anything in this because it would blow it, but do know I used some of the ideas my reviewers (that I love) gave me, so to everyone who reviewed...THANK YOUUUUU!!!!!!!! It's not a song fic this time, but I hope you like it!!! I love you all, but I won't if you don't review ::grins evilly and rubs hands together:: hehehe black mail. Any way, I hope you all like it, and if you don't you have to review and tell me!! God bless the wonderful, beautiful, awesome Naoko Takeuchi!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or any thing like that, the wonderful, beautiful, awesome Naoko Takeuchi does, so don't sue me. All I have is my stuffed rabbit, and if you try to take Bubbowy, ::squints eyes and points at the lawyers:: I will transform and beat the living stink out of you.

It had been exactly one week since that...that thing that cannot be referred to as human- took my Michiru. I haven't gotten over it, how could I be expected to in only 7 days? 

I started having the nightmare 2 nights ago. I am alone in a huge, vast, white space. It doesn't occur to me for a few moments that I am floating, but when it does, I become afraid. I have never been one to be afraid of anything. Neither has...was Michiru. But I am now. My chest tightens, and I can hardly breath. I reach out to nothing, hoping blindly that I will find something even though I can see with my own eyes that I won't. I am alone. And I begin to fall. Down, down, into a huge pit of nothingness. I can see I won't, but hope that the ground and the end are coming. I will the end to come. I am not afraid any more, I am yearning, willing, hoping I hit the ground, and go on to join my beloved. Then I suddenly stop falling. Something inside me compels me to look up.

Floating above me is the woman I love. Her aquamarine hair is much longer than I remember it, covering up and falling past her breasts. Her slim, goddess like body is covered in a white dress that makes her beautiful body seem even more wonderful then I've ever seen her. Her deep blue eyes look sad as she tries to reassure me with a smile. I reach my hand up, trying to get to her. I feel like she won't be there long, and if I don't get a hold of her graceful hand, I never will again. There are only a few feet between us, and it startles me that I can't reach her. But she seems in control. Her lips wordlessly form my name, and the space between us slowly closes. Just before I can reach her, the area around us gets dark, and her eyes tear up. 

"Haruka..." she whispers, this time, her soft melodic voice making out my name, surrounding me "Haruka, I will be back..." her tears overflow onto her face as her face and body begin to fade away. "You have to make me remember...you have to make me remember you..." My heart begins to skip beats as I realize she's leaving. I can't bear losing her again, the agony is too much, and I try to force my self to wake, to rip myself from going through this deadly pain again- before she is gone forever. But I can't do it, and she disappears, before I could even reach out to hold her to me before it is too late. 

Then I begin to fall again. Once again, I hope some kind of ground is near, and I once again, beg it to rush faster. 

"Michiru!" is all I can think to scream. I am falling back first, so in an attempt to make it end faster, I twist my tall body to make myself fall head first, keeping my eyes closed. I finally open them as I feel my body picking up speed. 'Please, please, let it end soon', I beg silently. But it never comes. I just continue to fall. Opening my eyes, I scream in rage. "Why can't it just END?! I WANT TO DIE!" but still, no avail. I finally accept I will continue to fall, but without realizing it, I begin to cry. The tears fall, floating upward because of my downward descend into nothing. 

Okkk...sooo? What'd ya think?? Review please please please. It's just a prologue, and I have to get 10 reviews before I continue. ^_^ God bless Naoko Takeuchi! 


End file.
